


Not so bad

by sserpente



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, CMNF, Dom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Imprisonment, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki is Soft, Loss of Virginity, Oral, Sexual Submission, Slavery, Smut, Submission, dub-con, selective mutism, slave!OFC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sserpente/pseuds/sserpente
Summary: Loki took a deep breath. The poor girl was shaking. Clearly, she was terrified of him… of what he could do to her delicate body. Initially, he had only wanted to purchase her for the purpose of company, to keep someone close to him at night to scare away the loneliness; never considering his sexual needs but now… now that she lay there so innocently, with her bottom pressing against his crotch, he felt lust creeping up his loins. The desire to take her rose with every time he inhaled her delicious scent.





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, here it is!

Asgard was imposing, a realm full of gold and glamour and magic. Vivien travelled a lot, these days, visited realms she had never known about—but Asgard trumped them all. It was intimidating, to be in a place she felt like she did not belong to.

Naturally, she did not know how old she was, for she had lost all sense of time many years ago. More than a decade must have passed since her abduction, several more years must have gone by since she became an obedient, silent slave. She had only been a child, seven years old at most. Her slave driver and his lackeys had not touched her for years but never ceased to brutally discipline her for misbehaving and disobeying.

She had become good at following orders, good at not questioning any commands and good at never speaking up. At long last, she had lost her voice. Healers in her own realm, Midgard, they would call it selective mutism; unable to speak upon feeling uncomfortable and anxious. Vivien had not felt comfortable in years.

Her slave driver had explained to them that they would stay on Asgard for a whole week. Prince Loki himself had offered them a hall in the palace to themselves, a place for them to sleep in. But it really was nothing like a private room to stay in. They all served as exhibits, as lent display models which could be tested throughout this week.

Asgard had dealt with hundreds of losses after Hela’s attack, there was a shortage of servants. With King Thor gone—miles away back on Midgard to help fight evil—Prince Loki was in charge. And he was willing to forge new alliances to let the golden realm rise from its ashes once again.

Vivien shivered quietly, clutching her dirty blanket and pressing it close to her body. It was all she had left, the last thing she properly owned. A tiny piece of memory reminding her of her old life—and it was, so she knew, what kept her sane.

Suppressing her shaky breath, she curled up on the pathetic excuse of a mattress and begged her unconscious for sleep.

* * *

Luckily, the slave driver had never mentioned what his goods were to be used for. Loki figured that the crown could afford a handful of servants to re-establish the royal house and as soon as this was done, he would make sure their people was well cared for. Thor was no longer here, after all. Someone had to make decisions.

The following morning, he decided to pay his vendor a visit and see for himself what he had to offer. While a few whispered obscenities on the quiet, most citizens of Asgard were at peace with the reintroduction of slavery. Financially, it was a wise investment and as long as he was able to keep the folk happy, he would not be bothered too much by what else the crown’s servants did to those beautiful young women and anyone who could afford a slave for themselves.

Loki himself had not planned to own one, not until his scrutinising blue gaze had roamed through the sea of innocent maidens in the hall he had provided the slave driver with upon his arrival. His eyes landed on one in particular. Young and frightened, he could feel the loneliness and desperation radiate off of her delicate body. Just perhaps… he _would_ purchase one himself. They were trained, after all, trained to obey. If he had someone to share his time with, someone who would listen to his sorrows and someone he could wrap in his arms in his cold bed every night…

Loki was lonely too, he always had been. Ruling the realm in Thor’s absence took its toll on his precious energy but it was the silent hostility of his own people that drained him when he returned to empty chambers each night.

* * *

He was _beautiful._ Vivien had expected a monster—for nothing else could possibly accept a common slave trade to strengthen a kingdom. But Loki was different from the men her slave driver usually sold to. Long raven hair framed his face and sharp cheekbones, complimenting his jawline, his blue eyes mesmerising and petrifying at the very same time.

Only when his thin lips curled into a cheeky smile did she know that Loki was dangerous—and that the worst monsters were those you could not _see_.

No one had been interested in her thus far. As far as her slave driver’s customers were concerned, she was a mental cripple. Who could possibly want a slave unable to moan and scream underneath their owner’s strong body?

Maybe this time would be different and she would be ripped from this crude life only to be tossed straight into her next nightmare.

It was day six of their stay that Prince Loki suddenly returned late at night.

“My Prince… what can I do for you? Would you like to try one of my goods? You shall not be disappointed.” The slave driver began with a court bow. Loki lifted his chin—a proud movement oozing superiority.

Your heart stopped when he pointed at you.

“This girl, who is she?”

“Eighty-one? My Prince, with all due respect, only reluctantly would I attempt to sell this one to you. I believe she is daft.”

“Daft?”

“Has not uttered a word ever since I obtained her. I have had her for fifteen years and none of my customers has ever shown any interest.”

“A defiant one then?” Loki replied sharply. The sudden tingling in his limbs was all but surprising to him. He sure loved a challenge. Oh and he _would_ make her talk.

“I want her in my chambers tonight, see for myself what she is like. Then I shall inform you of my decision tomorrow.”

“Suit yourself, my prince, whatever you prefer.”

Vivien’s heart appeared to stop altogether.

* * *

When she followed Loki back into his chambers clutching her dirty blanket, presumably into her personal doom, she was shaking like dry leaves in the wind. Her friends—fellow slave girls whom she had forcibly spent her time with—had shot her compassionate glances upon her departure.

They all knew what was said about Prince Loki, the dark prince of Asgard, the _Frost Giant._

Would he be ruthless? Cruel and heartless? Vivien shivered once more.

“What is your name, pet?” She flinched when he suddenly addressed her, never realising they had arrived. His chambers were vast, huge and luxurious, the shiny dark wood the furniture was made of ornamented with gold—as was the huge king-size bed with the green silken sheets dominating the room.

He could only have _one_ purpose with her, what else could it be? But could she endure it? Never before had a man touched her inappropriately, not even her slave driver—she knew he had been about to get rid of her.

Her lips parted, her mind willing to speak if only to escape an inevitable and crude punishment. No matter how hard she tried, however, no sound would come from her lips.

To her surprise and fright, Loki began to chuckle.

“You really are a feisty one. You will be fun to keep around, I am sure.” He stepped further into the room, flicking his wrist and letting his royal armour disappear in a green mist of magic, revealing a simple but soft green shirt and… nothing else.

Vivien swallowed thickly, noticing with dismay how she had started quivering again. She had a bad feeling about this—yet there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. Her resistance had died so long ago she barely knew what it was like to disobey anymore. The reminder sat in her neck, tightly attached to her skin and likely going to leave a scar if ever removed.

“You will sleep in my bed with me. Should I decide to keep you, your duties will be to keep my chambers clean and tidy and to serve me in any way I see fit. Is that understood?”

Nodding mutely, Vivien could not help but accept her predicament. _You will sleep in my bed with me._

“You look terrified, pet. Do not fret… I am by no means as bad as the kingdom makes me out to be. Now go and get washed and throw those disgusting garments of yours away. You shall wear much more suitable clothes if I purchase you.”

Again, she nodded, never letting go of her blanket as she stepped into his washing room—and it was the most luxurious bathroom she had ever seen. Relieved just for a brief moment, she settled for a bath, finding soap to wash her hair and body with, all of it with a foreign but enchanting scent to it.

If only she could, she wanted to spend the rest of her life in the warm and soothing water, for the first time in years feeling clean and comfortable again. Vivien sighed. She could not. Outside, a man was waiting for her to fulfil duties she had never agreed to.

Begrudgingly, she kindly waited another ten minutes before leaving the giant golden bathtub again and rubbing herself dry, never daring to look in the massive mirror before her. She did not want to know what she looked like, not anymore. She had lost too much weight over the last years, her eyes were weak and dull.

Slowly, she slipped into the velvet green nightgown she found next to the golden sink. Loki must have conjured it there with his magic. Her hair was still moist when she grabbed her blanket again and returned to his chambers timidly after, unsure of what to do until he addressed her.

“Now, that is a lot better, no?” He said with a light smirk. “Now lie down with me. I wish to go to sleep, ruling a kingdom is tiring.”

 _Please, no._ She was thinking it, screaming it inside her head to no avail. On the outside, she remained silent.

When she finally found the courage to move toward the bed, it took the God of Mischief only the blinking of an eye to react. Frowning, he eyed the dirty piece of fabric in her hand in a disgusted manner.

“Put that away. I do not want it in my bed.”

Vivien gasped. Then, she did something she regretted the second she did it. She shook her head sadly.

Loki glared at her.

“Put it away, pet. _Now._ ” He growled darkly. The girl flinched—but she still did not react; not until he snorted and ripped the blanket from her, tossing it into the corner. She gasped once more. “Now lie down or there will be consequences.”

 _Consequences…_ there would be consequences if she got in the bed anyway. Still, Vivien did not dare to disobey again. Trembling, she did as she was told.

The mattress was soft—so soft, in fact, that she could have fallen asleep on it the moment her tired limbs made contact it. She did not expect what Loki did next as she rested her head on the silken green pillow.

She could hear him breathing behind her as he lay down next to her and pulled her into his arms, making sure to cover her small form with the warm blanket to keep her from shivering too much. Blinking into utter darkness once he had extinguished the candles in the room, she feared for the worst.

* * *

Loki took a deep breath. The poor girl was shaking. Clearly, she was terrified of him… of what he could do to her delicate body. Initially, he had only wanted to purchase her for the purpose of company, to keep someone close to him at night to scare away the loneliness; never considering his sexual needs but now… now that she lay there so innocently, with her bottom pressing against his crotch, he felt lust creeping up his loins. The desire to take her rose with every time he inhaled her delicious scent.

The God of Mischief gritted his teeth, burying his nose in the crook of her neck so her dark hair tickled his face. He could feel her tense up as his hand wrapped around her waist to pull her even closer to his strong body, her buttocks involuntarily rubbing against his hardening length.

Remembering the way her innocent and defeated blue eyes had looked at him… could he really follow his lowly servant’s example and satisfy his carnal needs with her? Oh, he had done so many morally questionable things. It could not be too bad now to do with her what nature, the old gods themselves, intended for them to do? If he kept her, would it not be inevitable for him to ask for relief?

He would make sure it would be pleasurable for her as well. He out of all people knew what it felt like to endure pain and torture, to be forced into something everything inside of him screamed to deny. But he was also selfish.

Loki’s lips parted when his fingers ghosted over her stomach and down to her thighs, pulling up her nightgown to reveal her sex. Even though it was dark, he could imagine her pink heat that would soon be gushing with her slick juices to welcome his hard member.

When she froze, he gently lifted one of her legs to place it over his, granting himself access. His hand disappeared between her folds, making her flinch as he sought for her little pleasure spot to distract her from her fear, only stopping when he noticed her holding her breath.

“Keep breathing, pet. I promise to make sure you will feel little pain.” Loki was unsure whether she was untouched. The slave driver had claimed no one had taken interest in her before, therefore, the chances that he would be her first were high, fuelling his lust even further.

He could simply use his magic to lubricate her but somehow, his manly pride wanted her to get wet because of her own, slick arousal. So he kept massaging her clit, using his thumb to gently but firmly circle the sensitive nub until finally, she broke into a quiet panting.

A satisfied smirk spread on Loki’s lips upon hearing her loud breathing. Of course she would react—he knew what he was doing, after all.

“Does this feel good, my pet?” He purred, his voice hoarse from unquenched lust building up inside of him. He was impatient, despite his wish to make her yield and come undone in his arms.

Her response was but a shaky gasp, his hardening cock stirring upon the innocent noise. When he brushed his fingers against her entrance, sliding past with ease, he could not help it. Hungrily, he buried two digits inside of her.

The girl tensed up, only for a moment before relaxing into the new sensation, letting him explore her warm and welcoming womanhood as he saw fit. She was so tight, he could barely wait to sheath himself deep inside of her.

Loki continued his sweet torture, listening to her every breath, her every heartbeat… it felt beyond anything wonderful to finally share his bed with another woman again, to give and receive pleasure. He knew she did not trust him, no one did. But for now, she was _his_. There was little she could do about it, even if she wanted to.

But she did not. The small woman in his arms whimpered and trembled as her orgasm washed over her, shattering her nerves. She flew high, high as her now dripping cunt convulsed around his fingers, gripping him tightly and sending waves of numbing bliss through her entire body. Only when she stilled and went limp against his chest did he attend to his awaiting member, hard and ready to claim her.

Precum was glistening on its tip when he stroked himself a few times, aligning himself with her entrance and teasing her for a whole, horrid second before allowing himself to push inside.

Loki took his time. She was delicate, so fragile. Surely she would break if he let go of all control. So he acted carefully, taking his time. Inch by inch, he filled her innocent hole up, giving her precious moments to adjust to the foreign intrusion. He was tempted to ask whether she had touched herself before but then decided to focus on his own pleasure instead, for now. He doubted the girl would have given him an answer anyway.

Eventually, Loki had buried his entire length inside of her, pulling out again almost immediately to thrust back in, eliciting a surprised gasp from her. He was pleased she had not shown any signs of pain upon his penetration. She was sensitive now, her previous climax pumping warm blood between her legs. She gripped him, wet walls clenching around his cock, unwilling to let him leave her body ever again; he knew he wasn’t going to last long. Eagerly, he sped up his pace, pounding into her from behind so hard she held her breath.

Loki kept grazing her g-spot, fingers returning to her aching clit.

“Breathe, my pet.”

The girl gasped, biting her lower lip. Even now, however, not a single moan escaped her lips. _Interesting_ , Loki thought. She must have been a lot more stubborn than he had initially assumed. Surely he would be able to coax another orgasm from her delicate body to make her moan quietly—to hear more of those delicious whimpers that sounded like music in his ears.

Loki picked up his pace once more, his skilled fingers found her clit again as he rutted into her like an animal in heat. His hungry and passionate growls sent shivers up and down her spine, he could feel the innocent goose bumps all over her skin all the while her young quim tightened around him, willing to milk him for all he was worth.

“Yes… I can feel it. Cum for me again, pet.” He whispered hoarsely. She could not disobey him if she wanted to. Shaking uncontrollably, pleasure rippled through her delicate body yet again, robbing her of all her senses and triggering Loki’s own release.

Accompanied by one long, carnal groan he pushed in as far as he possibly could as if attempting to climb inside of her, filling her up with his load. Ropes of his seed shot into her, marking her as his. His cock was throbbing against her walls, coating her most intimate part in his cum until he was completely spent and relaxed, giving in to sleep while his now softening member still rested inside of her.

* * *

Vivien did not know how late it was, only that she was unable to fall asleep. Loki had kept his promise—the little pain she had felt upon his intrusion had all but subsided quickly and made space for… pleasure. She could not quite believe he had coaxed an _orgasm_ out of her, two, in fact, making her clench around his cock and draw him in even deeper.

She had felt _good_. She had _whimpered._ She had not heard her own voice in so long it made her question Loki’s malice. Her fellow slave friends had told her horror stories of how brutally they had been abused, repeatedly but Loki… Loki had been all but gentle with her. That tender kiss on her shoulder after he had released himself inside of her… was it bad she was starting to hope that he would indeed keep her? If he did not want her after all… now that she was used, her slave driver would definitely get rid of her and have her killed or perhaps gift her to one of his ruthless friends who regularly required new slaves, for they had “broken” their old ones.

Still… she could not _sleep._ Her blanket was all she had left to hold on to herself, to make sure she would not fall apart and right now, it was collecting dust in a dark corner of Loki’s chambers. Pressing her lips together tightly, she held her breath and listened. Loki’s breathing was even. He must have fallen asleep.

Carefully, so she would not wake him, she climbed out of bed, letting his soft cock slip out of her and dropping his arm to the mattress in the process. Her green nightgown slid down her thighs again as she stood and tiptoed across the room to reach her beloved blanket, biting her lower lip as she felt Loki’s cum oozing out of her. There was something slightly erotic about feeling the remnants of their shared passion and yet, part of her was repulsed by the way he had taken her—never asking for her consent. But… would she not have granted it?

Vivien crouched down and curled up on the cold floor, wrapping her old blanket around herself. It was soothing… reassuring; and most importantly, she was not disobeying Loki’s command, for she kept the blanket away from his bed.

The sudden unfamiliar desire that had flooded her body upon Loki’s seducing touch had washed all of her resistance away… at least to herself she would admit that she would not have rejected him. There was something about him that made her heart beat so fast she feared it might stop altogether. Was it fascination? Did she, perhaps, sense something hidden deep inside of him? Either way, she was unable to put her finger on it, even though her fear of the infamous God of Mischief mixed with something she was quite unable to grasp, let alone comprehend. It was her last thought before she finally fell asleep.

But her peace did not last long.

“What are you doing?” Loki spat and although Vivien could not make out his face, she could tell he was _furious._ Swallowing thickly, she sat up and gazed into the darkness, expecting a painful blow or any other form of hurtful punishment for her misbehaviour. But it never came.

Instead, Loki simply grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her back on her feet, dragging her into the bed forcefully.

“If I purchase you, I expect you to do what you are here for and sleep in my bed, not on the ground. You are not an animal. Do not touch that filthy blanket again. I am warning you, pet.”

 _You are not an animal._ Then why did she feel like one? She had spent years being _trained,_ never sleeping in a bed or serving a man. Would Loki really treat her differently now? And if he did, would she be content and learn what true happiness was again… or was this whole concept of her being his property, like an object, toxic? It must have been. Vivien closed her eyes in a weak attempt to blend out all the numbing thoughts tumbling through her mind, giving in to him manhandling her.

She spent the rest of the night awake, restful slumber never cradling her again until the first beams of sunlight fought against the green curtains in Loki’s chambers.

Vivien did not move a muscle when Loki woke and reluctantly left his warm bed to get ready for the day. Did he know she was up already, or better still? He must have, for her breathing was uneven. If he did, he did not show. The God of Mischief did not utter a single word—all she could hear was his breath as he wandered around in his chambers.

Eventually, he left, leaving her behind alone. Vivien sat up, forcing back her tears in the process. Now that his intimidating presence had gone, she only now suddenly felt the gravity of last night’s events. She was scared, terrified… yet at the very same time, there was a small, irrational part of her hoping that Loki would keep her. Was it mental? Was she already experiencing first signs of Stockholm Syndrome? Living in Loki’s services sounded a lot more bearable and humane than her life had been with her slave driver.

Vivien’s eyes fell on the dark wooden desk in front of the window. She swallowed, not quite believing what she saw. There was _breakfast_ for her on a silver tray and even though she did not recognise most of the fruits and delicious bakery items, her mouth was watering as she jumped out of bed and approached the desk and then, before she got a chance to consider whether she was allowed to touch the food, she had devoured it all—it was her first proper meal in weeks. Contently, she sank down on the cushioned chair in front of the desk and turned, unsure of what to do now. Her frightened blue eyes grazed the bed.

With a start, she noticed the deep red stain on the white bed sheet. Gasping, she rolled her nightgown up her thighs. Dry trickles of blood decorated her creamy skin when she revealed her naked womanhood.

Loki had been so gentle and yet, she had bled. She had _stained_ his bed sheets, he… he would be furious! Hot panic filled her veins, ice cold dread of what he would do to her once he returned. The washing room. She would try and clean it.

Vivien was shaking when she rushed into the luxurious bathroom and reached for the towel she had used last night, quickly wetting it to the point it was dripping when she carried it back to the bed and frantically, irrationally, started rubbing the blood off the bed sheets. But as she had expected, it did little to nothing.

Hot tears stung in her eyes and worsened her sight, desperation replacing her fright. She could barely tell what it was she was afraid of. Was it to feel Loki’s wrath raining down on her? Was it the fear of being unable to fulfil her duties and he would decide not to buy her after all?

“What are you doing?”

His voice startled her. Flinching, she nearly jumped out of her skin, paralysed with a start. Loki’s scrutinising gaze fell on the blood stain, then the now orange towel in her hands. Vivien closed her eyes, waiting for him to start yelling at her but once again since she had met him, the God of Mischief surprised her. He began to _smirk._

With a simple flick of his wrist, the blood disappeared, the wet towel dissolving before her eyes. The girl blinked, unable to grasp what had just happened.

“I was right then,” he stated after a few moments of silence. “You really were a maiden. A most wonderful gift you have made me, pet. I will have you sent to the healers. Make sure you are healthy. I want you to be checked thoroughly before I purchase you.”

 _Before I purchase you._ Had he made his decision then? Was he going to keep her? Was she doomed to endure him using her most private parts for his pleasure every day? There were her other duties, of course. But if he learned she could not speak, would he return her to her slave driver to have him kill her?

* * *

“Were you… sexually molested?” The young healer she had been brought to was all but gentle and reassuring. Vivien did not feel uncomfortable when she stripped her naked to examine her thoroughly, not long after noticing the blood between her legs.

 _No._ _Yes. I don’t know._ She knew what rape was. Her slave friends had told her about their traumatising experiences, about being unable to walk for days after a forceful intrusion, a man using their bodies as objects to satisfy their needs.

Vivien shook her head. _No._ She was not in pain, not physically. But she could tell that the healer did not believe her.

“You can speak to me, my sweet. No harm will be done to you if you tell me what bears you down.”

If only she knew, and… if only she could… her lips parted but a voice never came. The healer sighed. Vivien had never seen this kind of science, or was it magic, before? Orange light, thousands of particles like dust flickered above her naked body, making her gasp quietly.

“Do not be afraid.” she soothed. Several minutes passed in which she silenced, studying her body and mind in a concentrating manner. “Oh…” She suddenly exclaimed then.

“So? Is she well?” Vivien’s heart sped up when Loki entered the room without knocking.

“My prince, she is not dressed.”

The God of Mischief smirked.

“Oh, that did not appear to pose a problem last night.” He retorted cheekily, causing the healer to shoot Vivien a knowing glance. Now this was where the blood had come from.

“She is well.” The healer said then, clearly dismayed by Loki’s confession. “However…”

“What?”

“She… does not speak.”

Loki raised his eyebrows languidly, waiting for her to continue. That information was not new to him, after all.

“She does not speak _anymore_. It is… some form of mutism.”

Vivien swallowed thickly. Surely, he would get rid her now and regret he had made the effort to take her to a healer in the first place.

“I see. Is it permanent?”

“N-not necessarily, my prince… a traumatic experience must have triggered it. To heal it, we would have to figure out the reason for the illness… which, in return, is problematic because she cannot tell us herself.”

Loki smirked down at her. She was a lot more broken than he had initially assumed then; and in a way… he saw himself. A broken spirit hidden away in a weak body, its fiery spark, however, never extinguished. He could relate to her past—and he could not deny it made her attractive to him.

“Surely, we will find a way, yes?” Too frozen to nod, Vivien only met his gaze with slight disbelief. Loki had just let her know that he would indeed purchase her.


	2. Part II

“Eighty-one? Are you absolutely sure, my prince? I do have a no-return policy.”

“I am sure.” The slave driver frowned. “Name your price.”

“Hundred… eighty for you.” He replied confused.

Loki was unimpressed when he pulled a handful of coins from a black little leather pouch and handed it to him. “Eighty-one will not do. What is her real name?”

“I don’t know, my prince. I don’t bother with my slave’s birth names. I got other things to worry about, you understand.”

The God of Mischief glared at him so darkly a shiver went through him. Only when a young slave girl behind them suddenly cleared her throat did he take a deep breath again to calm himself. She kept her gaze to the ground ruefully as she spoke up.

“Vivien… her real name is Vivien. Before my sister was sold… they spent a lot of time together, your grace. Vivien told her before she… before she became a mute.”

 

Vivien was panting by the time she was finished, the sun slowly disappearing behind the chocolate mountains of Asgard. Loki’s chambers were so clean he would be able to eat from the floor. He had ordered her to tidy in his absence and she did not want to disappoint him. As of today, she would start a new life, beguiled to a man they called the dark prince. She knew now it had been the fear of being returned to her slave driver. Vivien might not be fond of Loki using her body in such a carnal, needy way but the way he had made her feel last night had her heart skip a beat with excitement.

“Vivien…” A smooth voice suddenly purred behind her. A shiver went through her spine. “A beautiful name for such a young thing like you. It suits you.” Loki murmured, looking around his chambers approvingly.

“My… it seems I have made the right choice with purchasing you.”

Vivien lowered her head—it was her only way to express gratitude and say ‘thank you’ with her body language. Loki smiled darkly in acknowledgement. Not just for buying her… he had also addressed her with her _name_. She had no idea who could have told him.

“Your… _former_ master also gave me this. The latest and most advanced technology from Sakaar, he told me.” He continued, holding up a small metal control. The control for the obedience disk attached to her neck. Upon misbehaviour, this little device would enable him to inflict painful punishments on her. She had experienced it before and she was sure that she never, _ever_ wanted to experience it again—there was a reason for her undying obedience, after all.

Vivien’s eyes widened.

“Do not vex me, pet, and follow my commands at all times and I will not have to use it on you, yes?” She nodded frantically, eliciting another smirk from him.

“Good… which reminds me…” His smirk widened when he flicked his wrist, letting his green shimmering magic dance over his fingers. When Vivien blinked, he was holding her blanket. But it was clean, no longer wrinkled and dirty—it looked _new_ again.

Her jaw dropped, admiration mixing with gratefulness and devotion. She had noticed while she had been cleaning that it had disappeared and suspected that Loki had thrown the dirty old piece of fabric away.

Now, if she still had her voice, she would have squealed. Smiling happily, she jumped forward and wrapped her arms around the God of Mischief, burying her face in his raven hair in the process. He smelt heavenly, a scent she could fall asleep to.

But it was then she realised what she had just done. She was a _slave_. She was not to initiate any kind of body contact. Just when she went to pull away again, however, Loki hugged her back, pulling her close to his body like he had done yesterday. He _chuckled._

“You are very welcome, my dear. Show me that you deserve it.”

She would. Sweet Valhalla, she would do whatever he asked of her! The dark prince had been nothing but kind to her so far, even when he took her innocence.

Still, her breath was shaking when she finally pulled away and reached to undo the laces of the green dress she had found on the bed when she got sent back to Loki’s chambers, assuming correctly he wanted her to wear it.

But the God of Mischief stopped her all the while handing her the blanket.

“No. Not tonight, pet. Sleep now.”

It was in that moment she realised something very important. Loki was her saviour. He was not the villain.

 

Loki’s unexpected soothing body heat against her back was gone when she woke up the next morning. In his place, there was a small piece of parchment, a note he had left her. Vivien immediately figured his hand writing was elegant, downright beautiful and she was certain he had left her instructions for her duties of the day. There was only one problem—she could not _read_.

Her slave driver had stolen her from Earth at the mere age of seven. There was no time to properly learn to read or write and she had not had any need of it since, being raised to serve her masters until she perished doing so.

Now, if only he returned soon, she could try and ask him to tell her verbally what it was he required her to do, perhaps he would be lenient. If only she could make him understand somehow that she could neither read nor write…

Vivien spent the day cleaning his chambers like she had yesterday. When she spotted the vast orchard outside as she cleaned his windows, she even decided to collect some of the shiny red apples and place them in the golden bowl on his desk—anything to appease him upon his return.

Her heart was beating like a steam hammer when the sun began to set and she chewed on her lower lip in a desperate attempt to keep calm. The note she had hidden securely between two books on his shelf.

Loki’s smile warmed her heart when he entered the chambers, his blue and stunning gaze falling upon her. It almost seemed to her like he was _happy_ to see someone waiting for him in the evenings. Maybe he really was.

“Good evening, Vivien.” Her name spilled from his thin lips like sweet honey, like liquid gold she wanted to taste. What it would be like to kiss him, to have him caress her mouth like he had her cunt with his long fingers? She could not quite believe her own thoughts. Had she already fallen so far down the rabbit hole that she wanted him to ravish her again, to have him pet and pamper her body and mind?

Returning his smile to hide her fear of the unread note, she fell to her knees and bowed her head, placing her palms on his strong thighs. Instantly, the warm leather soothed her skin.

“Now, now, I wasn’t gone for too long, was I?”

 _Distract him_ , a faint voice whispered in her head. Her innocent eyes fell on his crotch and the manly treasure hidden in his dark trousers. The more she contemplated bringing him pleasure to keep him from finding the note, however, the more she realised how much she simply _wanted_ to do it. It felt like an urge, the desire to be sexually intimate with this man whom she called her saviour.

Timidly, she reached for the buttons of his trousers, looking up at him shyly as if to ask for permission.

“You want to…?”

Enthusiastically, she nodded.

Loki smirked, mischief radiating off of him. It sent pleasant shivers up and down her spine.

“Very well then, pet. Go ahead.”

With her heart in her mouth, Vivien undid his trousers and pulled them down slowly to reveal his semi-hard cock, encouraged by his praising. She swallowed thickly. She had known he was thick and long already, having had him sheathed inside of her only two nights before—only now, however, did she realise, just how big he was. It was short of a miracle she had been able to take him _down there_ but would she really accomplish to pleasure him with her mouth?

Licking her lips both greedily and respectfully, she wrapped her fist around his length gently, gasping mutely upon feeling the velvety skin against her fingers. She had seen her friends do it before, recalling what she had witnessed. Gripping him firmly but not too hard, she began stroking him and brought her lips to his tip to gently suck him off, her tongue teasing his slit. She was rewarded with a low growl almost immediately, making her both braver and bolder as she sped up her movements, relishing the moment.

Loki was delicious, even more so than the substantial breakfast she had had in the morning before she had done her chores.

“Hmm… keep going, pet.” Swirling her tongue over his cock repeatedly and released him briefly to lick over his entire length. The God of Mischief shivered. She could tell he was about to lose it, by the way his hips began to thrust into her mouth.

She attempted to relax when he grabbed a fistful of her hair to fuck her face until he saw her eyes watering. Vivien gagged but refused to stop when Loki slowed down, instead bopped her head up and down his length so frantically he moaned loudly.

What in Valhalla was happening to her? She _loved_ it, enjoyed their sexual encounter. Her own sex was throbbing, spreading a treacherous wetness between her legs. Boldly, she dipped her fingers into her silken knickers and between her hot petals, fondling her clit like Loki had done two nights ago… all the while imagining that it was _his_ digits teasing her so relentlessly she climbed the ladder of orgasm in no time.

 

 _Such an eager little thing…_ this one lustful thought was enough to send Loki over the edge. His groan was downright animalistic as he emptied himself into her mouth, spurting thick ropes of white cum into her throat for her to swallow, which she did eagerly.

Vivien’s breath grew more rapid when she felt him pulsing between her lips, responding by taking him even deeper to help him ride out his orgasm as she neared her own and eventually, whimpered mutely as it washed over her, setting her whole body on fire as pure bliss was pumped through her body like adrenaline.

When she finally found the energy to release him, she dropped to the floor, panting heavily at Loki’s feet.

He chuckled darkly.

“Naughty little thing, you were having fun yourself, were you not? I can practically _smell_ your arousal.” He paused. “Come. Let us go to bed now.”

Obliging, she got on her feet again, noticing with slight cheekiness how wobbly her knees felt when she followed Loki over to the bed and let him tuck her in. His soft smile returned when he pulled her close against his body, spooning her, and pressed a tender kiss on her temple.

Vivien sighed.

“Did you get my note this morning, my pet?” He suddenly asked tiredly all the while extinguishing the candles.

Her eyes widened in the darkness. Tensing up, she nodded. But much to her surprise, the God of Mischief only smiled in response—she could feel his lips curl upwards against her shoulder blade.

 

The following day, Vivien was looking _forward_ to Loki returning to his chambers, even though she still felt a little confused about the note. He did not appear to be mad at all.

The young girl sighed. Loki’s chambers were clean and tidy as always, with fresh fruit on the desk and a bottle of red wine she had been given by the cook on her way back to the palace, waiting for him to be opened.

She wished for him to sleep with her again. Feeling him close to her, it felt wonderful, soothing and reassuring and Vivien had long noticed how relaxed and comfortable she felt in his presence. Her initial fear of what he could possibly do to her as he belonged to him to do with as he pleased had all but faded in such a short time it almost scared her.

Now, she wanted _more._ And she was praying silently that tonight, he would give it to her.

Her hopes were crushed when Loki, after a long day, finally burst into his chambers though, a furious and deadly expression on his face.

If only she had her voice she could ask him what was wrong and what she could do to help him—it pained her to see him in this draining mood, to sense the danger radiating off of his body in waves. Perhaps she could still ask.

Carefully, to not startle him with sudden affection, she approached him and bowed her head, hesitantly reaching for his arm and meeting his cold blue gaze with a questioning frown. A sting went through her heart when he pulled away roughly.

“Nothing you should concern yourself with, pet.” He answered coldly. Vivien was impressed by just how fast he had learned to read her despite her constant loss for words. She met his eyes once more. Loki sighed, clearly still vexed.

“The realm you came from—or at the very least, the realm your _slave driver_ comes from… they are threatening Asgard with war. Despite _everything_ I have offered them! They are insatiable, reckless. I should have them all slaughtered for their stupidity. Asgard cannot afford a war, not right now. Otherwise I would _gladly_ sacrifice our last einherjar to drive them back into the filthy hole they crept out of.” He paused, massaging the bridge of his nose when you gasped to express your compassion.

“Prepare some parchment and ink. You will write a letter for me while I sort my thoughts. They must not recognise my handwriting.”

Vivien froze, not moving an inch.

“Go!”

Her lips parted in a desperate attempt to explain herself to him but Loki would not hear any of it. Quickly, she hurled toward the desk, doing as she was told. Her mouth opened again as she waited for new instructions.

“On behalf of Loki, prince of Asgard…” He dictated.

It reminded her all the more that in the end, Loki was not to be meddled with. He was a god, a powerful Asgardian… _Frost Giant_ who could kill her all the while sipping a glass of wine. The power that radiated off of him, even more so in this very tense moment, filled her trembling body with both terror and arousal.

“What are you waiting for, write!” He bellowed, making her flinch and wince. “Must I have you flogged first? I ought to…”

Gnashing his teeth, he pulled the metal control for her obedience disk from seemingly nowhere, fondling it with his fingers all the while shooting her an angry glare. Only when he met her desperate and fearful gaze did he clench his fist around it and tossed it aside.

Vivien shook her head ruefully, bowing her head in an attempt to apologise for being unable to obey him. But in that moment, Loki already seemed to have understood.

“Pet… you _do_ know how to read and write, do you?”

Hot tears stung in her eyes when she shook her head silently. For just a brief second, remorse flashed across his face, softening his expression. He approached her with but a few, determined steps, reaching for her tiny hands and covered them with his own.

“I did not… I should not have…” For once, so it appeared, Loki was at loss for words as well. He almost snorted. The famous silver tongue… how could he not know what to say? Or perhaps… perhaps he could.

“Can you forgive me, my pet?” Oh, what was wrong with him? Why did he always make the wrong decisions, why did he hurt everybody around him, everyone he cared about? Was it really in his nature, an unconscious instinct to harm the world and everyone in his path? He had threatened to hurt _Vivien_. This poor, unfortunate little slave girl he had _bought_ for his own selfish needs. His actions did not surprise him. But his apology did and what more, that the girl had the audacity to _nod_.

 

More than ten days passed since his wrathful outburst. Ten days in which Loki treated the girl tenderly and made sure that she was always cared for. He bathed her, provided her with new dresses she beamed upon seeing and had the most delicious and extraordinary food Asgard had to offer brought to his chambers for her to taste.

When his carnal desires overwhelmed him, she was quick to notice and unlike the first time she had been hesitant and unsure of how her body was reacting to his caressing, Vivien was getting more and more eager in her advances to please him—not without, of course, receiving endless pleasure in return.

Loki realised soon that his little slave girl had warmed up to him, resting her head against his chest and letting him stroke her hair, not flinching and backing away when he attempted to touch her, especially in an intimate way. She _trusted_ him; and, he had to admit—it felt wonderful to have this foreign feeling bestowed upon him. He was grateful and he made sure to show this to her at all times. At night, when he returned to his chambers, he would read to her instead of ravishing her delicate body, for usually, in time she initiated sexual interest herself.

Languidly, she would free his member from his leather trousers and stroke him while he read, testing both his composure and patience until eventually, he would toss the book on the bed and pounce on her like a wolf in heat.

They almost acted like… _lovers._ It became clear to him soon that Vivien was not a slave anymore, not really. She still was to clean his chambers and serve him in any way he saw fit but something about their relationship had changed. And the more time he spent with her, the more he realised that she hoped for the same.

“Now, now, I am not boring you, am I, pet?” Loki mused when Vivien’s blue eyes fell shut, her head falling against his shoulder. She jumped when he interrupted his reading and instead addressed her. Apologetically, she looked up at him and smiled, snuggling up even closer. “Tired, are we?”

Vivien nodded, making Loki chuckle darkly.

“We cannot have that now, can we? It is barely ten o’clock. You are not getting sick, are you, pet?”

She shook her head when he brought his palm to her forehead to check her temperature. _Your voice is just so soothing… I always want to fall asleep to it_ , she whispered in her mind.

For now, however, Loki had other plans.

Grinning mischievously, he used his magic to return the book to one of his massive bookshelves and shifted on the bed so he would hover above her, admiring her curves and soft expression. It was an expression he had not seen in so long it physically brought him pain. _Trust…_ Vivien trusted him with her life, knowing that despite the metal object attached to her neck, he would never seriously hurt her.

Last week, she had accidentally spilled red wine on his desk, earning her an audience with his lap and his strong hands on her buttocks, leaving angry red marks as they repeatedly spanked her. It had been a playful little fight at most, rougher foreplay for what was to come. Oh and she had cum. He had forced her to so many orgasms they had both lost count as they lay on the bed together, a sweating mess made of pleasure, deep satisfaction and entangled limbs.

Then, suddenly, the God of Mischief found himself hoping that there would be more glistening in her big blue eyes—more than trust and affection but rather… _love._ Was this possible? Was this what romantic love felt like? He would not know.

The women he had shared his bed with before he had learned about his true heritage had been mere one night stands, silly affairs if anything or sometimes, professional palace whores who got paid an irrational amount of money for their services.

No woman had ever wanted him to love them, none of them had shown interest in wedding him. Of course not—he was only second in the line of succession. It was Thor who had claimed all the attention.

But now, there _was_ a woman. A beautiful, young woman he had all to himself. Loki gnashed his teeth. A woman he wished to love him in return for buying her like an _object_.

Vivien glanced up at him, silently noticing his internal struggle. Smiling timidly, she reached up to cup his face with her small hands, stroking his cheeks with her thumbs until his blue eyes met hers again without ever knowing what it was he was pondering over so intimately. Loki’s smile returned. It was promising, sneaky even.

Green shimmers of magic blinded her as it danced in his palm, materialising a small, metal object. It was the control for her obedience disk. Vivien’s eyes widened, doubt flashing on her face, yet before she even got a chance to let any horror spread in her veins and apologise for whatever it was she had done wrong to cause him to threaten her to use it on her, he clicked the one button she had assumed was no more than a myth, too good to be true.

With a quiet hiss, the obedience disk unlatched from her skin, making her flinch in the process. Loki took it and magicked it away. Vivien’s lips parted, tears shimmering in her eyes. She was _free_.

“You are no longer a slave, pet. It was a mistake to purchase you like cattle.” He breathed out shakily. It was so easy to talk about his feelings when he was with her. Was that why he had chosen her? He saw so much of himself in her. He wanted to own her, possess her, fuck her into the mattress until she screamed his name hoarsely and driven by wild pleasure… but he also wanted her to respect him, to love him.

His words were all but a relief, yet at the very same time, Vivien felt scared. It had been a _mistake_ to purchase her? Would he grant her freedom only to send her away? How would she survive? Not being able to write, read or even talk, she would end up homeless on a foreign planet, left to die, alone in the cold. Would he do that? He could not… for she could not bear it. For she was falling in love with him.

The young woman closed her eyes briefly, expressing her gratitude mutely.

“You are very welcome, my pet. But perhaps I should be the one thanking you.” He didn’t give her chance to think about his words, for only the fraction of a second after, he had dived between her legs and rolled up her nightgown so he had access to her delicious quim. He chuckled. It would take him no time to get her wet and dripping for him.

Hungrily, he licked his lips, inhaling her womanly scent. Sweeter than honey… she truly was heaven sent, all to himself… Loki’s tongue darted out to taste her, flicking over her sensitive bundle of nerves to coax it out of its hiding place.

Vivien jumped when the muscle touched her most intimate parts, insecurity getting the better of her. When she attempted to pull away, the God of Mischief simply wrapped his arms around her hips and pressed her against his face, tasting her thoroughly until he had her writhing above him, her body reacting to his every touch.

Loki ate her so viciously he almost lost himself, desperate to feel, to _taste_ her orgasm, to have her gushing against his mouth. Growling, he suckled on her clit, pulling it between his lips, two fingers disappearing in her welcoming heat to test her wetness. Oh, she was dripping already. She wouldn’t be long.

Arching her back, Vivien dug her nails into the silken bed sheets, urging him on to take all she had to offer. It was a mere whisper at first, a soft breeze…

“Loki…” She uttered, her voice heavy with passion, lust and affection. She was so close—and yet, Loki froze in place, pulling away from her glistening folds.

“What?”

“Loki.” She said again, louder this time. Vivien herself could not quite believe the words—actual words—coming out of her mouth. So many years of silence… and she had chosen that _his name_ would be the first thing she would say.

Loki’s eyes darkened with lust… or was it love? He was not sure. Overwhelmed by his own sensations, he delved back between her legs. His teeth grazed her clit before he sucked it into his mouth so ferociously she came undone within seconds.

And she _moaned_. She moaned and screamed his name so loud surely the entire palace would have heard them were it not for the charms he had cast on his chambers to preserve his privacy.

Vivien contracted around Loki’s fingers that never ceased to thrust into her to help her ride out her climax. Her entire body seemed to tense up and relax, tense up and relax until eventually, she went limp on the bed, panting and spent.

She spread her legs willingly, anticipating him to bury himself inside of her when he shifted on the bed but instead returned to her side and cradled her, pulling her close.

“Vivien…” He mumbled, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. The whole world suddenly seemed to be wider, receiving her with open arms. There were countless, infinite words she could have said—however, now, none of them would do her numbing but oh so wonderful feelings justice. But for a start, they would suffice. Vivien smiled.

“I love you.”

 

“Come on, my pet, you know by now how ‘since’ is correctly pronounced.” Loki was pacing up and down his chambers with his hands clasped behind his back slowly. He was a fairly strict teacher, so she figured, yet always patient and considerate.

“Sorry,” she uttered, repeating the sentence once more. Her progress was remarkable. Within only three weeks, Loki had taught her how to use her small hands to form words on paper and dive into the wonders of books all by herself. It was all about practice now and that might take her a while longer.

Clearing her throat, she read the rest of the chapter and then sighed contently. It was one of the first books Loki had read to her in the evenings.

“You impress me, pet. This was exemplary.”

Vivien grinned smugly as she shut the book and looked up at him, watching him approach her in a seductive manner.

“All thanks to you… I have long given up the dream to be able to read a book on my own. But you made it possible. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me, Loki. You saved me, in so many ways.”

The God of Mischief smiled.

“You saved me, my sweet Vivien. You gave me something I believed I had lost a long time ago.” Gently, he pressed a kiss to her lips.

“Now… I have to attend to some royal duties, there are ambassadors waiting for me to receive them. I shall be back with you as soon as I can.”

“Can I go outside and explore the gardens while you’re gone?” She asked him excited.

“You do not need my permission, pet. Not anymore.”

“But I like having your permission.” And she still liked being his little pleasure slave—only now it was a lustful, arousing and cheeky game they were playing in bed. Loki had even begun to pay her for cleaning his chambers day in and out. Asgard was still short on servants, after all, nothing had changed about that.

“Very well, then. You may explore the gardens in my absence. Do not go too far. I will have to punish you if I have to come after you.” He teased, winking at her mischievously.

“If you can find me.” Vivien giggled as he kissed her once more and then left his chambers. She grinned wildly watching him until he had disappeared out of sight, then stood herself to put the book back on his shelf.

It was then she found the small piece of parchment she had not long ago hidden from him in her fear—fear that had now completely vanished from her fragile body. Back then, she had been unable to properly appreciate his beautiful and graceful handwriting, now, however, she did—being able to decipher the letters all by herself.

She frowned. It looked different. Almost as if Loki had added some more words without her realising.

_“Have a lovely day, my pet. Feel free to explore the palace and the gardens once you have cleaned my chambers. I shall be back in the evening to be with you.”_

Her eyes glided down to the last line, the ink fresher on this one. It read _I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you enjoyed this story, make sure to head over to my Tumblr (@sserpente) for more. ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Part II shall be posted very soon! 
> 
> A/N: If you enjoyed this story, make sure to head over to my Tumblr (@sserpente) for more. ♥


End file.
